Embodiments generally relate to heat dissipation for electrical circuits or circuit modules. More particularly, embodiments relate to housings or chasses in which such electrical components are mounted and the chasses are adapted for circulation of fluid there through to dissipate heat generated by the operating electrical circuits or circuit modules.
In various applications, such as in land vehicles, airplanes and helicopters, computer components, such as electrical circuit modules, printed circuit boards (PCB) or integrated circuit boards, are mounted within a housing known as a chassis. Heat generated by these components must be dissipated otherwise high operating temperatures over a length of time may have a deleterious effect on the components. Host platforms utilizing an open architecture processor typically incorporate one of two methods for controlling temperature or dissipating heat, depending on the environment in which the processor is operating. One known method is forced air conduction cooling in which a fan or blower is used to force air through channels in the chassis walls, or air flows directly over or across the components to control operating temperatures. Another method is known as liquid conduction cooling. In this method a pressurized coolant flows through one or more conduits associated with the chassis to dissipate heat.
As noted above, an application or system in which the chassis is operating is usually configured to function in one of these two conduction cooling modes. By way of example, an organization such as a military or law enforcement organization maintains a fleet of vehicles or multiple different fleets of different vehicles. At times when a chassis must be replaced in a vehicle a new chassis that is configured for the particular conduction cooling mode associated with that vehicle must be used. If no such chassis is available then that vehicle cannot be operated until the proper chassis is obtained. The absence of an appropriate chassis translates into “down” time for that vehicle, which can disrupt operations of the organization. A chassis has not been developed nor is one available that is adaptable to be used in either a forced air conduction cooling mode or in a liquid conduction cooling mode.